Diamond Flower
Diamond Flower is a female cat and is a main protagonist in Lingers. She is the main protagonist of the film: Lingers and The Missing Flowers. She is the guardian and leader of the flowers. Role in the Movie: Lingers and the Missing Flowers. Diamond is seen soon in the film's introduction, she is ruler of the kingdom of Flowerland, a kingdom of flowers, she asks her companions to order her favorite flowers, but one of her companions Sabella, watches and tells Diamond that the flowers are gone, Desperate Diamond she calls the Lingers for a quest. She tells the girls that all the flowers of Flowerland have disappeared, Abigail explains that may be a sign of autumn or another season, Diamond states that this is not normal, that no flower is missing especially because she wants all the flowers for "Flower Scepter ". Diamond explains the Lingers that the Scepter Flower is an energy where all the flowers, all kinds of flowers strengthen each year to maintain firm and strong. Abigail and the Lingers promise Diamond that they will investigate the case and Diamond thanks the girls for their help in retrieving the missing flowers. Meanwhile in Flowerland Castle, Diamond is worried that the Lingers do not retrieve the flowers before the end of the day, otherwise the Scepter Flower may break down and may even cause the Flowerland kingdom to be extinct and can also affect Ponyland and kingdoms neighbors. Abigail and the Lingers return to Diamond's castle and ask if she has no suspect in Flowerland who wants to spread and do evil for Flowerland. Diamond knows only one person who is capable of spreading evil, her unicorn friend Sabella Fright who is revealed is she who is stealing all of Flowerland's flowers to take revenge on Diamond for not letting her be the official leader or at least co-leader of Flowerland. Diamond and the Lingers find and investigate Sabella and Sabella confesses the truth: that she wanted to steal all the flowers to take revenge of Diamond and to become Flowerland an extinct kingdom and without happiness. Abigail asks why she's doing this. Sabella replies, "Because it's cool, nowadays it's easy to be a false friend and be the evil one who steals flowers to take revenge on that person who does not let me be the leader." Obsessed with evil Sabella steals the Scepter of Flowers with Stolen Flowers and becomes possessed and obsessed with power. Sabella now hungry for power tries to kill Diamond as punishment for not being second in command. She is held by Abigail and the Lingers, she herself threatens Abigail and her friends not to approach her otherwise she will kill them too. Sabella uses her horn as well to reach the Lingers at least to attack them while plotting her revenge against Diamond. But Abigail and the Lingers combined with their extreme power "Linger Power" managed to stop Sabella from killing Diamond, which makes her furious and her hatred and revenge is pointed and redirected to the Lingers for not letting her kill Diamond Flower. Together, the Lingers used their power "Linger Power" and defeated Sabella and managed to recover the missing flowers and managed to untie Diamond from a rope held by Sabella. Sabella for her evil punishments is punished by Flowerland, and was sent elsewhere. Meanwhile, in Flowerland, Diamond delivers the crown of heroes to Abigail and the Lingers for saving Flowerland, and with it they have also recovered the Scepter of Flowers. It became stronger and stronger, returning to normalcy for the citizens of Ponyland. Meanwhile, but what the Lingers did not imagine is that Sabella was sent to Ponyland after fleeing a prison cell from Ponyland and she smirks wickedly at Ponyland as her future kingdom-city to dominate and get closer and closer To take revenge on the Lingers, promising revenge. Personality: Diamond is a responsible, kind, worrying and somewhat naive leader. She was used by Sabella Fright who was her former friend, but due to lack of confidence, she turned evil and vengeful against Diamond. She cares about the citizens of Flowerland. She also showed courage to face the main villain and her ugly and bad attitudes like stealing the flowers to become powerful. Diamond is good and sincere, after that when she banished Sabella away from Flowerland, she showed debauchery at the end to Sabella when she thought she was going to take revenge on her. Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Main Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Genius Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes